channy family xx
by ongoingstarxx
Summary: tawni has been marred to sonnys brother thomas and now has a little baby but what else has the falls and randoms got to?  please rt and review only constructive criticism please this is my first ff
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my first ff story so if you dont like just tell me bout it and i will change it

Channy family story

Nopov

So its been five years since sonny and Chad have been going out and the battle of the two shows so random and Mackenzie falls had ended. Zora has been going out with Grady and the two are expecting twins soon and tawny has been married to sonny's brother Thomas Monroe and the two of them have a beautiful baby girl named lacy may Monroe.

Sonny's pov

It was a Saturday morning and I was just sat in my dressing room feeding my nice lacy may as tawny is now my sister in law as she fell in love with my 21 yr old brother who moved over here as my dad passed away 3 years ago.

So when lacy may finally went to sleep chaddy walked into my dressing room with a little box in his hands. So I whispered " what are you doing in here aren't you meant to be filming the Christmas special of Mackenzie falls". He didn't say anything instead he got down on one knee and held out his hand with the little black box in and he said "miss Monroe I have liked and loved you ever since I first met you and stared into your golden brown twinkly eyes… would you do me the favour of being my wife" and he slid the gold waaaiiitttt gold ring onto my 4th finger and kissed my ring finger. Oh mr chad Dylan cooper I will marry you… "there was so much I wanted to say to him some really romantic and some just plain stupid so I settled for yeh I will marry you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chad's pov 

I placed the solid gold ring onto sonny's hand and she accepted my request for marriage and she and I hugged and kissed for a while until she said to me "tawni and tom will be back for lacy soon so we can tell them when they get back" so I told her I was going to get changed and I hugged her gently and went back to my studio. As soon as I knew I was alone I walked into the big walk in wardrobe and grabbed the phone and phoned my mum. I haven't spoken to her since she walked out on my life 2 years ago after she said to me she was going to ask my dentist to marry her as they were seeing each other behind my back. She answered on the second ring and said " hey Chad baby look I cant talk right now im at the baby shop looking for a present for your sisters baby shower" that's when I shouted down the phone at her "mom im marrying sonny Monroe". That's when the line went dead. Ughh I hate that woman and threw the phone at the wall and stormed out the room leaving it in a bomb when I was in my mood.

Sonny's pov

When I knew Chad was completely out of site I locked both mine and tawni's doors and phoned mum. After a few rings she picked up the phone and we got chatting and that's when I said to her I was getting married to Chad she just shouted "omg sonny honey im coming up there to congratulate you and Chad on the next flight out and she screamed at her excitement and put the phone down.

A few minuets later Chad came back and knocked on the door real loud nearly waking lacy up so I let him in and he just grabbed me by my waste and brought me into a tight hug and that's when tawni and Thomas walked through the door.

Tawni's pov

Me and Thomas were coming back from our first lunch and shopping trip since lacy may was born and we walked through the door to see Chad and Sonny hugging.

"so sonny how was my baby lacy" she was amazing sonny said but me and Chad have something to tell you…

Thomas's pov

So my little sister was about to tell us some news and when she said it she just burst into tears so I rushed over to her but she said she was fine and it was just tears off happiness so Chad just sat and held her in his lap and told us that the two of them were getting married and just after he said that sonny passed out …

Ohhh what's going to happen now !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok so review of what happened in the last chapter

So my little sister was about to tell us some news and when she said it she just burst into tears so I rushed over to her but she said she was fine and it was just tears off happiness so Chad just sat and held her in his lap and told us that the two of themy were getting married and just after he said that sonny passed out …

CDC's pov

I carried sonny out to my car with Thomas following I gave him the key and he got into the drivers side and told me to keep hold of sonny till we get to the hospital.

As soon as we got onto the main road to the hospital I paged my dad and told him to meet me at the front to help my fiancé (**A/NI didn't mention Chad's dad so well you now see he's a doctor) **he didn't question me when we got there he just took sonny out of my arms and ran off down the hall with me and Thomas following him.

Tom's pov

Me and my "brother in law to be" had been chasing his dad down the hall where sonny was been placed into a private room and hooked up to machines and given a sedative to keep her asleep to let her body recover from what ever happened to her hopefully we will find out very soon.

Sonny pov

I awoke to see where I was and found Chad holding my hand and whispering to my brother until he noticed me wake up "hey sunshine he said" how you feeling said a doctor who looked quite familiar? I just couldn't put a name to face I was just staring at him till Chad took my face in his hands and said "sonny this is my dad he has been looking after you for 2 days and we have found what made you pass out".

Tom sat there just holding my hand until Chad said "sonny you're having our twins you're pregnant with our babies"

Chad pov

I was just sat talking quietly with my brother to be and that's when sonny's fingers twitched I looked and saw her awake and smiling at me. I said her sunshine and that's when my dad walked in and asked her how she was feeling. She didn't say anything to him she just stared so I took her face in my hands and said " sonny this is my dad he has been looking after you for 2 days and we have found what made you pass out" I looked over at tom and seen the smile in his eyes at what I was going to say to her.

"Sonny you're having our twins you're pregnant with our twins" she was so happy she just hugged me and cried out of happiness. The next day my dad discharged Sonny and we went to our very large home and I got Sonny settled down on the sofa.


End file.
